The Rise of the Phoenix
by Wormtailfan1989
Summary: AU. It is Harry's sixth year. Full of surprises, powers, and deaths. PADFOOT RETURNS! Revelations are discovered and relationships are formed. Pairings: HarryHermione, RonLuna,NevilleGinny, RemusTonks, PeterOC, SiriusOC and mentions of JamesLily.Review!
1. Chapter 1

(AN: This is an AU of Harry's sixth year. May contain HBP spoilers. Definitley contains spoilers for books 1-5. And I don't own Harry Potter and it's characters)

Chapter 1: Unexpected Events

It was a normal day in Privet Drive. For Harry Potter, it was another day to mourn the loss of his beloved Godfather Sirius Black. His heart was broken. Tears ran down his face as Harry remembered Sirius's last moments. He was paler and more depressed then ever. He would wake up from nightmares of his Godfather dying. Harry found himself thinking that there was no point in trying to be happy. He felt tears roll down his face. He sat on his bed feeling nothing but grief. Suddenly a flash of light entered the room. When Harry opened his eyes, he saw four people standing in front of him. He knew who they had to be. The Hogwarts Founders. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Hello Harry Potter, blood heir of the 4 Hogwarts founders," Godric said.

"I'm your Heir? So that must mean I am related to Voldemort," Harry said.

"Yes. He is your grandfather on your father's side," Salazar answered.

"And Luna Lovegood is your cousin on your mother's side. Your mother is not a muggleborn. She was a pureblood descendent of me and Helga. You father descended from Salazar and Godric," Rowena added.

"Are there any other relatives that are still alive?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Your great grandfather on your mother's side. Albus Dumbledore. But he did not know he had a daughter. He was fighting Grindewald when your grandmother grandmother gave birth to your grandmother. Your great grandmother had to give her up to a muggle family," Helga answered.

"And there is a prophecy about you. But it is not the one you heard. So Trelawney is a bit of a fraud," Salazar said.

"So what is the real prophecy?" Harry asked.

"**From the womb of the Flower the Phoenix shall rise. He shall face his Dark relative on countless occasions. Before his 16th birthday, the Phoenix shall be told of his heritage and powers. He shall suffer losses but he shall also gain a loved one back. Sacrifices shall be made but the Phoenix shall rise above and save the worlds from an eternal darkness," **Rowena proclaimed.

"Whoa! So what are these powers?" Harry asked.

"You inherited the following from me: wandless magic, element of fire, phoenixa, and light magic," Godric said as red light went into him.

"From me you inherited the following: knowledge, element of ice, seer power, and language power," Rowena said as blue light went into him.

"You have the following Slytherin powers: dark magic, element of earth, alchemy magic, and resurrection," Salazar said as green light went into him.

"From me you have the following: wordless magic, element of lightning, empathy and mind magic," Helga said as white light went into Harry. Harry then felt stronger, smarter and more powerful.

"And now to give you our gifts. Harry I give you the Sword of Gryffindor," Godric said as the sword appeared on his bed.

"I give to you Harry the Book of Knowledge," Rowena proclaimed as a red book appeared on Harry's desk.

"To you I give the Staff of Slytherin. With it you will be able to teleport anywhere, including Hogwarts. It will also help you communicate with the dead," Salazar said as a long staff appeared on the floor.

"And I give you the Penesive of the Potters. It contains all the memories of every single Potter who lived," Helga said as a large stone basin appeared near Harry's window.

"Thank you for all the gifts. But tell me with my resurrection power can I resurrect anyone?" Harry asked.

"No. You can resurrect anyone who has died since your first year at Hogwarts. You can't bring anyone back who died before you entered Hogwarts," Salazar replied.

"So I can bring my godfather back?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You can also bring Cedric back to life if you want to," Rowena answered.

"Well, we better leave. Good luck young Phoenix," The four said together. And then they vanished. Harry sat on his bed thinking of what just happened. He then got up and went over to the Penesive and then dove into it. He found himself in Hogwarts in the time his parents were at Hogwarts. It was their seventh year. He caught sight of his father and Peter laughing.

"Man that prank you pulled on Snivellus rocked Prongs!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well, too bad you could not see our other pranks, due to the mission Dumbledore has given you. You know, the one where you are spying on Voldemort," James said.

"WHAT!" Harry thought.

"How long are you supposed to be a spy for anyways?" James asked.

"Until your kids' 6th year," Peter replied.

"IF I have kids. I have to win Lily over first," James said. Then an owl flew down and dropped a letter into James's hands. James opened it and read. Then he gasped.

"James? What is it?" Peter asked.

"It's a letter from my mum. She says that I am the Heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor. And she says I am Voldemort's son!" James exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Peter exclaimed.

"Its true! I'm the son of a monster! Heck, I am a monster!" James exclaimed.

"No you are not Prongs. You will never be like him! You are more like Gryffindor! Brave, honest, and true. I don't think you are a monster. James, I think it is time you knew the truth about me. I am the true heir of Merlin. I am just as powerful as you are," Peter said.

"How come you never told us Wormtail?" James asked.

"I don't know. I guess I considered myself a freak," Peter answered.

"Well, I don't know how Sirius and Remus are going to react. So we best keep this quiet," James replied. Then the two hugged.

"Okay," Peter said. Then the memory changed to another day. Harry saw his father sitting in the Great Hall crying. Lily came up to him.

"James? Are you alright?" She asked.

"No. I had a bad dream that Remus and Sirius kicked me and hit me because of my heritage," James answered.

"Your heritage?" Lily asked.

"Yes. You see Voldemort is my father. I am the descendant of Gryffindor and Slytherin," James said.

"And you think this is going to affect your friendship with Remus and Sirius because they might think you are a freak?" Lily asked.

"Yes," James replied.

"Well James I know how you feel. I am not a muggle born. I am a pureblood descendent of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. My great grandfather is none other then Professor Dumbledore," Lily said.

"Lily, I am deeply sorry for being such a big headed prat. I hope you can forgive me," James said.

"You are forgiven. You know what James? I noticed you being more responsible and mature lately because of your post as Head Boy," Lily said.

"Well, 45 generations of Potters have been Head Boys and Head Girls," said James.

"Wow," Lily said. Then suddenly Lily kissed James. The two sat there kissing each other. Harry smiled. So that was how his parents got together. He got out of the Penesive. Harry then decided to tell his friends the truth. He then saw Pig fly in through the window. Harry opened the letter and read it.

_Harry,_

_How are you mate? I hope you are not blaming yourself for Snuffles' death. It was not your fault. It was Bellatrix's fault. Anyways, we are coming to pick you up and bring you to the Burrow. Dumbledore is also there and he is waiting for you. Harry, we know about your heritage. And frankly we don't bloody care if you are Voldemort's grandson. You are my best mate Harry. You are a Gryffindor. You were born to two great Gryffindors and I don't think there is one bad bone in your entire body. I just hope you know that. We will be picking you up at 2:00 so be ready. Dad's got a promotion, so we bought a new car. But this is more then a mere promotion Harry. Dad is Minister for Magic! Fudge has been sacked. Dad has lowered the age restrictions. See you then._

_Ron_

Harry smiled and wrote a reply back. He then sent it off with Hedwig and then began to pack his things, including his ancestors' gifts. Harry then heard a noise coming from downstairs. Harry then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry then saw the door burst open. Ron and Mr. Weasley came in.

"Hey mate. Had a good summer so far?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I did," Harry answered.

"Come on Harry. Everyone is waiting for you back at the Burrow," Mr. Weasley said. Harry lifted his trunk and soon they were out of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry put his trunk in the back of the Weasleys' new car. Harry and Ron got in the back and then they drove off.

"So how is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Remus and Tonks are not doing so well. They are finding it hard to cope with Sirius's death," Mr. Weasley replied.

"Honestly Mr. Weasley, I don't think Sirius is dead," Harry said.

"Harry, you seen him get killed! Bellatrix hit him with the Avada Kedavra!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, Bellatrix hit him with a spell that was red. So there is a chance he could still be alive," Harry said.

"Well, just to make sure, we have to get to the Ministry," Mr. Weasley said. They then headed towards London and entered the Ministry 15 minutes later. Harry found himself in front of the veil. Harry stepped forward and pushed it aside. Sirius was lying on the ground, eyes closed. But he was still breathing. Harry knelt at his godfather's side. He bent lower and laid his head on Sirius's chest. He felt tears run down his face. Then Harry suddenly felt two arms wrap around him. Harry looked up to see his godfather smiling at him with tears in his eyes.

"I missed you Sirius," Harry said.

"Missed you too kiddo," Sirius said. Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather as joyful tears ran down his cheeks. Sirius wiped the tears away with his hand and kissed the top of Harry's head affectionately. Harry then got up and helped his godfather up. Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and the two walked out.

"So you were alive all this time Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Sirius replied. Then they heard screams. Harry looked up and gasped. Voldemort and his crowd of death eaters were in the Ministry of Magic. Harry then knew Azkaban had been taken.

"Well well well. Looks like the dog has returned from the grave," Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"What do you want Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"For you to join me Potter," Voldemort said.

"I would NEVER join you…grandfather," Harry answered.

"GRANDFATHER?" Sirius yelled.

"Oh didn't James tell you Black? That I am his father?" Voldemort sneered.

"That means Harry is Slytherin's Heir!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Not just that. Harry here is the heir of all four founders. James, your dear best friend, was the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin. While dear sweet Lily Potter was the heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry's my heir and I will make him join me," Voldemort answered.

"The hell I will," Harry said.

"Why you little brat! CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled. Harry fell to the floor withering in pain. Voldemort lifted the curse and laughed.

"EXPELLAMUS!" Harry yelled without a wand. Voldemort's wand went soaring out of his hand.

"Well Harry, its about time you showed some power. Why don't you come with me? I can teach you how to control your powers," Voldemort said.

"No I won't become like you. You are a murderer! And I hate you! I DESPISE YOU!" Harry yelled.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort exclaimed. Harry fell to his knees once more in pain.

"Get him master!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"Shut up you hag! STUPEFY!" Sirius yelled. Bellatrix was instantly stunned.

"So what is it going to be Harry? Will you join me?" Voldemort asked.

"NEVER!" Harry yelled.

"Potter's a coward!" Avery yelled.

"NO I AM NOT! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry yelled. Green light burst from his hand and hit Avery in the chest. Avery fell to the floor dead.

"Ha! Potter's a murderer now!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"No he isn't! Avery provoked him! It was self-defence you git!" Sirius roared.

"Let's see if my grandson's soul can be sucked out. DEMENTORS!" Voldemort yelled. About two hundred Dementors came gliding in.

"Oh no you don't Grandfather! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry roared. The silver stag burst out of his wand and attacked the Dementors.

"PRONGS!" Sirius yelled. The Dementors were pushed back and they scampered away.

"Why you ungrateful little brat! CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled. Harry fell to his knees once more.

"Let him go!" Sirius yelled aiming his wand at Voldemort.

"Why should I? He's MY grandfather," Voldemort said.

"He maybe your grandson Tom, but he is also mine," A voice said. Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore. So pleased you can finally join us," Voldemort sneered and lifted the curse.

"Leave this place Tom, or the consequences will be dire," Dumbledore said.

"And leave my dear grandson? I think not," Voldemort replied.

"Just tell me this Tom. Why would someone like yourself kill their own son?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because James was stupid. He was the most stupidest of all my family. I wonder why Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew accepted him. And I am sure Young Harry here will turn out just like his father," Voldemort replied.

"JAMES WAS NOT STUPID! HE MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE YOU GIT! AND HARRY IS NOT STUPID! THE ONLY ONE WHO IS STUPID IS YOU!" Sirius roared.

"I suggest you leave Tom before things become unpredictable," Dumbledore said coldly.

"Fine! But first I must do this. ALOCIA TREMENERO!" Voldemort yelled. Harry then found himself been thrown back and he hit the wall.

"HARRY!" Sirius yelled. Voldemort laughed and Disapparated with his remaining death Eaters.

"Sirius…" Harry moaned and then he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: This is an AU of Harry's sixth year. May contain HBP spoilers. Definitley contains spoilers for books 1-5. And I don't own Harry Potter and it's characters)

Chapter 1: Unexpected Events

It was a normal day in Privet Drive. For Harry Potter, it was another day to mourn the loss of his beloved Godfather Sirius Black. His heart was broken. Tears ran down his face as Harry remembered Sirius's last moments. He was paler and more depressed then ever. He would wake up from nightmares of his Godfather dying. Harry found himself thinking that there was no point in trying to be happy. He felt tears roll down his face. He sat on his bed feeling nothing but grief. Suddenly a flash of light entered the room. When Harry opened his eyes, he saw four people standing in front of him. He knew who they had to be. The Hogwarts Founders. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Hello Harry Potter, blood heir of the 4 Hogwarts founders," Godric said.

"I'm your Heir? So that must mean I am related to Voldemort," Harry said.

"Yes. He is your grandfather on your father's side," Salazar answered.

"And Luna Lovegood is your cousin on your mother's side. Your mother is not a muggleborn. She was a pureblood descendent of Helga and me. You father descended from Salazar and Godric," Rowena added.

"Are there any other relatives that are still alive?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Your great grandfather on your mother's side. Albus Dumbledore. But he did not know he had a daughter. He was fighting Grindewald when your great grandmother gave birth to your grandmother. Your great grandmother had to give her up to a muggle family," Helga answered.

"And there is a prophecy about you. But it is not the one you heard. So Trelawney is a bit of a fraud," Salazar said.

"So what is the real prophecy?" Harry asked.

"**From the womb of the Flower the Phoenix shall rise. He shall face his Dark relative on countless occasions. Before his 16th birthday, the Phoenix shall be told of his heritage and powers. He shall suffer losses but he shall also gain a loved one back. Sacrifices shall be made but the Phoenix shall rise above and save the worlds from an eternal darkness," **Rowena proclaimed.

"Whoa! So what are these powers?" Harry asked.

"You inherited the following from me: wandless magic, element of fire, phoenixa, and light magic," Godric said as red light went into him.

"From me you inherited the following: knowledge, element of ice, seer power, and language power," Rowena said as blue light went into him.

"You have the following Slytherin powers: dark magic, element of earth, alchemy magic, and resurrection," Salazar said as green light went into him.

"From me you have the following: wordless magic, element of lightning, empathy and mind magic," Helga said as white light went into Harry. Harry then felt stronger, smarter and more powerful.

"And now to give you our gifts. Harry I give you the Sword of Gryffindor," Godric said as the sword appeared on his bed.

"I give to you Harry the Book of Knowledge and Heritage," Rowena proclaimed as a red book appeared on Harry's desk.

"To you I give the Staff of Slytherin. With it you will be able to teleport anywhere, including Hogwarts. It will also help you communicate with the dead," Salazar said as a long staff appeared on the floor.

"And I give you the Penesive of the Potters. It contains all the memories of every single Potter who lived," Helga said as a large stone basin appeared near Harry's window.

"Thank you for all the gifts. But tell me with my resurrection power can I resurrect anyone?" Harry asked.

"No. You can resurrect anyone who has died since your first year at Hogwarts. You can't bring anyone back who died before you entered Hogwarts," Salazar replied.

"So I can bring my godfather back?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You can also bring Cedric back to life if you want to," Rowena answered.

"Well, we better leave. Good luck young Phoenix," The four said together. And then they vanished. Harry sat on his bed thinking of what just happened. He then got up and went over to the Penesive and then dove into it. He found himself in Hogwarts in the time his parents were at Hogwarts. It was their seventh year. He caught sight of his father and Peter laughing.

"Man that prank you pulled on Snivellus rocked Prongs!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well, too bad you could not see our other pranks, due to the mission Dumbledore has given you. You know, the one where you are spying on Voldemort," James said.

"WHAT!" Harry thought.

"How long are you supposed to be a spy for anyways?" James asked.

"Until your kids' 6th year," Peter replied.

"IF I have kids. I have to win Lily over first," James said. Then an owl flew down and dropped a letter into James's hands. James opened it and read. Then he gasped.

"James? What is it?" Peter asked.

"It's a letter from my mum. She says that I am the Heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor. And she says I am Voldemort's son!" James exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Peter exclaimed.

"Its true! I'm the son of a monster! Heck, I am a monster!" James exclaimed.

"No you are not Prongs. You will never be like him! You are more like Gryffindor! Brave, honest, and true. I don't think you are a monster. James, I think it is time you knew the truth about me. I am the true heir of Merlin. I am just as powerful as you are," Peter said.

"How come you never told us Wormtail?" James asked.

"I don't know. I guess I considered myself a freak," Peter answered.

"Well, I don't know how Sirius and Remus are going to react. So we best keep this quiet," James replied. Then the two hugged.

"Okay," Peter said. Then the memory changed to another day. Harry saw his father sitting in the Great Hall crying. Lily came up to him.

"James? Are you alright?" She asked.

"No. I had a bad dream that Remus and Sirius kicked me and hit me because of my heritage," James answered.

"Your heritage?" Lily asked.

"Yes. You see Voldemort is my father. I am the descendant of Gryffindor and Slytherin," James said.

"And you think this is going to affect your friendship with Remus and Sirius because they might think you are a freak?" Lily asked.

"Yes," James replied.

"Well James I know how you feel. I am not a muggle born. I am a pureblood descendent of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. My great grandfather is none other then Professor Dumbledore," Lily said.

"Lily, I am deeply sorry for being such a big headed prat. I hope you can forgive me," James said.

"You are forgiven. You know what James? I noticed you being more responsible and mature lately because of your post as Head Boy," Lily said.

"Well, 45 generations of Potters have been Head Boys and Head Girls," said James.

"Wow," Lily said. Then suddenly Lily kissed James. The two sat there kissing each other. Harry smiled. So that was how his parents got together. He got out of the Penesive. Harry then decided to tell his friends the truth. He then saw Pig fly in through the window. Harry opened the letter and read it.

_Harry,_

_How are you mate? I hope you are not blaming yourself for Snuffles' death. It was not your fault. It was Bellatrix's fault. Anyways, we are coming to pick you up and bring you to the Burrow. Dumbledore is also there and he is waiting for you. Harry, we know about your heritage. And frankly we don't bloody care if you are Voldemort's grandson. You are my best mate Harry. You are a Gryffindor. You were born to two great Gryffindors and I don't think there is one bad bone in your entire body. I just hope you know that. We will be picking you up at 2:00 so be ready. Dad's got a promotion, so we bought a new car. But this is more then a mere promotion Harry. Dad is Minister for Magic! Fudge has been sacked. Dad has lowered the age restrictions. See you then._

_Ron_

Harry smiled and wrote a reply back. He then sent it off with Hedwig and then began to pack his things, including his ancestors' gifts. Harry then heard a noise coming from downstairs. Harry then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry then saw the door burst open. Ron and Mr. Weasley came in.

"Hey mate. Had a good summer so far?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I did," Harry answered.

"Come on Harry. Everyone is waiting for you back at the Burrow," Mr. Weasley said. Harry lifted his trunk and soon they were out of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry put his trunk in the back of the Weasleys' new car. Harry and Ron got in the back and then they drove off.

"So how is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Remus and Tonks are not doing so well. They are finding it hard to cope with Sirius's death," Mr. Weasley replied.

"Honestly Mr. Weasley, I don't think Sirius is dead," Harry said.

"Harry, you seen him get killed! Bellatrix hit him with the Avada Kedavra!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, Bellatrix hit him with a spell that was red. So there is a chance he could still be alive," Harry said.

"Well, just to make sure, we have to get to the Ministry," Mr. Weasley said. They then headed towards London and entered the Ministry 15 minutes later. Harry found himself in front of the veil. Harry stepped forward and pushed it aside. Sirius was lying on the ground, eyes closed. But he was still breathing. Harry knelt at his godfather's side. He bent lower and laid his head on Sirius's chest. He felt tears run down his face. Then Harry suddenly felt two arms wrap around him. Harry looked up to see his godfather smiling at him with tears in his eyes.

."I missed you Sirius," Harry said.

"Missed you too kiddo," Sirius said. Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather as joyful tears ran down his cheeks. Sirius wiped the tears away with his hand and kissed the top of Harry's head affectionately. Harry then got up and helped his godfather up. Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and the two walked out.

"So you were alive all this time Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Sirius replied. Then they heard screams. Harry looked up and gasped. Voldemort and his crowd of death eaters were in the Ministry of Magic. Harry then knew Azkaban had been taken.

"Well well well. Looks like the dog has returned from the grave," Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"What do you want Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"For you to join me Potter," Voldemort said.

"I would NEVER join you…grandfather," Harry answered.

"GRANDFATHER?" Sirius yelled.

"Oh didn't James tell you Black? That I am his father?" Voldemort sneered.

"That means Harry is Slytherin's Heir!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Not just that. Harry here is the heir of all four founders. James, your dear best friend, was the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin. While dear sweet Lily Potter was the heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry's my heir and I will make him join me," Voldemort answered.

"The hell I will," Harry said.

"Why you little brat! CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled. Harry fell to the floor withering in pain. Voldemort lifted the curse and laughed.

"EXPELLAMUS!" Harry yelled without a wand. Voldemort's wand went soaring out of his hand.

"Well Harry, it's about time you showed some power. Why don't you come with me? I can teach you how to control your powers," Voldemort said.

"No I won't become like you. You are a murderer! And I hate you! I DESPISE YOU!" Harry yelled.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort exclaimed. Harry fell to his knees once more in pain.

"Get him master!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"Shut up you hag! STUPEFY!" Sirius yelled. Bellatrix was instantly stunned.

"So what is it going to be Harry? Will you join me?" Voldemort asked.

"NEVER!" Harry yelled.

"Potter's a coward!" Avery yelled.

"NO I AM NOT! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry yelled. Green light burst from his hand and hit Avery in the chest. Avery fell to the floor dead.

"Ha! Potter's a murderer now!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"No he isn't! Avery provoked him! It was self-defence you git!" Sirius roared.

"Let's see if my grandson's soul can be sucked out. DEMENTORS!" Voldemort yelled. About two hundred Dementors came gliding in.

"Oh no you don't Grandfather! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry roared. The silver stag burst out of his wand and attacked the Dementors.

"PRONGS!" Sirius yelled. The Dementors were pushed back and they scampered away.

"Why you ungrateful little brat! CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled. Harry fell to his knees once more.

"Let him go!" Sirius yelled aiming his wand at Voldemort.

"Why should I? He's MY grandson," Voldemort said.

"He maybe your grandson Tom, but he is also mine," A voice said. Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore. So pleased you can finally join us," Voldemort sneered and lifted the curse.

"Leave this place Tom, or the consequences will be dire," Dumbledore said.

"And leave my dear grandson? I think not," Voldemort replied.

"Just tell me this Tom. Why would someone like yourself kill their own son?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because James was stupid. He was the most stupid of all my family. I wonder why Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew accepted him. And I am sure Young Harry here will turn out just like his father," Voldemort replied.

"JAMES WAS NOT STUPID! HE MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE YOU GIT! AND HARRY IS NOT STUPID! THE ONLY ONE WHO IS STUPID IS YOU! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SON FOR NO APPARENT REASON!" Sirius roared.

"I suggest you leave Tom before things become unpredictable," Dumbledore said coldly.

"Fine! But first I must do this. ALOCIA TREMENERO!" Voldemort yelled. Harry then found himself been thrown back and he hit the wall.

"HARRY!" Sirius yelled. Voldemort laughed and Disapparated with his remaining death Eaters.

"Sirius…" Harry moaned and then he blacked out.

Chapter 2: Revealing revelations 

Harry woke to find himself lying in a bed in the Burrow. Ron was sitting by his side. Harry felt that his back was hurting a bit.

"How long have I been out for?" Harry asked.

"3 hours mate. Dumbledore says you are going to be fine," Ron replied. Harry groaned as he sat up.

"I feel like I have run over by a horde of rampaging hippogriffs," He said.

"Well Dumbledore said that the curse would make you feel like that," Ron said. The two best friends then saw Hermione Granger, their other best friend, rush into the room.

"Oh Harry, thank goodness you are okay," Hermione said.

"It's nice to see you too Hermione," Harry answered. He blushed and looked away.

"Peter's here you should know Harry," Hermione said.

"When did he arrive?" Harry asked.

"2 hours ago," Ron replied.

Harry then thought of the memory he saw in the Penesive. All this time Peter had been spying on Voldemort for the Order of the Phoenix. He never meant to betray Harry's parents. He never meant to kill the Muggles. He never meant to kill Cedric that night in the graveyard.

"I can't believe Peter has been a spy all this time. I wonder why Dumbledore never told anyone this," Hermione said.

"Sirius and Remus were extremely angry when Dumbledore finally told them. Sirius shouted that it was because of him that your parents are now dead. Dumbledore said it was because of the prophecy that your parents are now dead. He says he wished that the things that happened had not occurred. My parents were friends with your parents Harry," Ron said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. They all met in their first year, according to my mum," Ron replied.

"And your mum and my mum were the best of friends?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Ron said. Hermione sat on Harry's bed and grasped his hand. Something about her touch made Harry's heart beat a little faster. Ron then left the room.

"Harry we know about the prophecy. I'm so sorry you have to carry this burden. If there is anything I can do to help you I will," Hermione said.

"But Hermione, I am supposed to kill him. I already killed someone. What if when I destroy Voldemort I start to liked killing and hurting people?" Harry asked.

"You won't. I know you Harry. You won't turn out like your grandfather. You are too nice a person to be evil I love you Harry. Don't push me away. I don't care if my life will be put in danger. It already is, due to my being a muggleborn. I want to be with you,"

Hermione said. Harry smiled.

"Thanks Hermione. I love you too," Harry said. And then they kissed each other passionately. They then stopped and smiled at each other.

"I'll always be there for you Harry. I promise," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I want to ask you something. What is Dark magic?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Well, with dark magic you can control the dead, speak to the dead, speak in Parseltongue, and use wordless magic. With Light magic, you can create your own

spells and awaken the light within a dark person's soul. You can also call upon spirits of the past to aid you. You can also shoot rays of light into dark places where there is no light," Hermione said. The two then walked downstairs together. There they saw a 36- year old woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting with Dumbledore.

"Who is that Sir?" Harry asked.

"Your Godmother, Harry. Anna Pettigrew. Peter's wife. And she is also your Hufflepuff guardian," Dumbledore replied.

"My Hufflepuff guardian?" Harry asked as Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Severus came in..

"Yes. You see Harry, you need to have 5 guardians. The first four representing each of the four founders. And one power guardian. A power guardian is someone who keeps your powers in check and also holds some of your powers. You will be able to communicate with them telepathetically," Dumbledore said.

"But who is my power guardian?" Harry asked.

"I am Harry," Peter said.

"Take a guess at who your Gryffindor guardian is Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry smiled.

"It's Sirius isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Sirius said and winked at his godson.

"And Severus is my Slytherin guardian?"

"Yes," Severus replied.

"So that must mean Remus is my Ravenclaw guardian," Harry said.

"Yep," Remus said.

"Well we better leave so Harry and Anna can catch up," Sirius said. Then they left.

"Were you a friend of my mother?" Harry asked.

"Yes. In fact I was her best friend. We did everything together. When Lily and James got together, Remus and Sirius got together with two of our other friends. Pretty soon, Peter was the only one left. He then came up to me and told me that he loved me. And then I told him I loved him. And then he kissed me," Anna answered.

"Were you there at my birth?" Harry asked.

"Of course I was," Anna replied and gave Harry a hug.

"Our O.W.L results are here!" Hermione, who was looking out a window, exclaimed. Three owls arrived and one of them dropped a letter in front of Harry. Harry picked it up and opened it. Harry saw all his friends enter.

"I got 8 O.W.Ls. Failed History of Magic and Divination. But I don't care. They were boring subjects anyways," Harry said.

"I got 8 as well. Failed the same subjects as you did Harry," Ron said.

"I got 10 out of 10 O.W.Ls," Hermione said.

"Knew it," Ron said.

"Well done all three of you! This is even better then what Fred and George got together,"

Mrs. Weasley said beaming.

"That's the same amount James and me got on our O.W.Ls," Sirius said.

"I got 7 O.W.Ls. Remus got the full ten," Peter said.

"As did Lily," Anna said.

"Hey Harry, has your scar burnt lately? Have you had any dreams?" Ron asked.

"Not really. All though I keep having nightmares about Sirius falling through the veil," Harry replied.

"WHAT! Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because he felt guilty over what had happened," Severus replied.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Because I went through the same thing when my father and mother died. They died a year before I began my years at Hogwarts," Severus replied.

"So that's why you hated my father. Because you were jealous of him having a family," Harry said.

"That's a bloody stupid reason for someone to hate someone else," Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare use that language in front of me again!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"So why does Dumbledore trust you anyways?" Harry asked.

"Because I am the Heir of Silversnake," Severus answered.

"Who was Silversnake?" Harry asked.

"A distant cousin of Merlin. Silversnake was the second most powerful wizard in his time. The first being Merlin. Silversnake was a Seer/Fire elementalist. He could also do wandless magic. He was also known for fighting with dark magic, but he himself was not as Dark as Voldemort is," Severus replied.

"Geez, I guess we should apologize for our pulling pranks on you. Sorry," Sirius said blushing furiously.

"That's all right. And besides, I was getting a little tired of calling muggle borns by that revolting name," Severus said.

"I bet Potions will be a lot better now that Snape is nicer," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Yeah. I agree," Harry said in an undertone.

"I wonder if there are any other heirs out there," Hermione said.

"There is Hermione. Arcane, the Dragon Lord, has an heir. Crystaliza has an heir. And Mab, the first magical being, has an heir," Remus answered.

"But I am the one that has to destroy Voldemort," Harry said. Sirius grasped his shoulder gently.

"That means you have to use the Avada Kedavra Curse to kill him. Or your elemental powers," Tonks said.

"But what if I kill him first and then one of his followers kills me?" Harry asked.

"Then we will avenge your death Harry, if that happens. But something keeps telling me that you won't die," Ron answered. Harry smiled.

2 weeks later

Harry got up on his birthday at noon and he got dressed. He then walked downstairs and entered the kitchen where it was dark. Then the lights went on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Everyone yelled. Harry found himself blushing quite furiously

"Y-You didn't have to do this," Harry said.

"Are you joking Harry? We wanted to do this. We figured that your relatives were so mean that they don't celebrate your birthday we decided to make sure that you got the best birthday ever," Ron said smiling. Soon after the presents were opened, the food was given out.

"So Harry, how does it feel to be 16?" Bill asked.

"Not that bad actually. Though it does not feel that different. I'm getting old. Though I am not as old as Sirius," Harry said.

"HEY!" Sirius exclaimed. Everybody laughed.

"Well Padfoot it is true. You are old," Remus laughed.

"Yeah. Well, so are you," Sirius shot back.

"Well, at least I don't look like a corpse," Remus said.

"Hey, where did Mum get to?" Ron asked.

"Probably trying to get the Boggart again. It has been trying to get in here for weeks," Bill answered. Then they heard a scream. Harry was the first to get out of the kitchen and went into Mrs. Weasley's room. There he saw the Boggart in the form of Ron's body.

"Mrs. Weasley, get out of here! I'll take care of it!" Harry yelled. The boggart turned to face Harry. But this time it did not turn into the Dementor. Instead it became Harry's newest worst fear. Sirius's dead body.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled as he came in.

"Riddikulus!" Harry yelled. Then the Boggart changed into Ron's body. Then Hermione. Then Remus. Then Hagrid. Then Peter.

"Harry! Get out of here!" Mr. Weasley yelled. Harry ran out of the room crying. He collapsed onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow. He was more frightened then he had ever been in his entire life. He was paler and he was shaking all over.

"Harry?" A voice asked. Harry looked up and saw Remus standing in the threshold.

"Oh, hi Remus," Harry said drying his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why didn't my boggart change into the Dementor?" Harry asked.

"Well, if one fear came true then it would have to be replace by another fear. In your case, seeing your loved ones die," Remus said.

"Has your Boggart ever changed or has it always been the full moon?" Harry asked.

"It never changed," Remus said.

"I thought so. Do you think there were ever be a cure?" Harry asked.

"I hope so because this curse is really starting to drive me crazy," His Ravenclaw guardian answered.

"I kind of know what you mean. The prophecy is starting to drive ME crazy," Harry said. Then the both of them laughed


End file.
